Claiming Derek Hale
by Effijy
Summary: Derek and Stiles in the aftermath of their night together. Did the claiming work? What will it change for the pack? For Them? This is a sequel of the excellent story "Claimed by Derek Hale": by Chantal la Chasseuse /s/11694588/1/Claimed-by-Derek-Hale thanks for allowing it, encouraging it and betaing it! Still after season 3A. Three shots. [Sterek] Lemon
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The next morning, Derek wakes up more rested than he's been in years. Before opening his eyes he remembers the night before and a warm feeling comes to his chest ; until he realizes that there is no other heartbeat in the loft. Stiles is gone.

Derek stands up and goes to the window to see no Jeep in the parking lot.

"No breakfast then" he mutters to himself.

* * *

\- Hey man, your mother let me in before she went to work. Says an overly greeting Stiles to a very sleepy Scott

\- Ok, the alpha mumbles. Why are you here so early?

\- Just testing a theory, says Stiles looking intensely at his best friend.

\- Why are you even here? Asks Scott pulling away as he remembered he wasn't supposed to see Stiles.

\- Take a deep breath Scotty, in and out, Stiles says mimicking a yoga teacher.

Scott does as he is told since he would trust Stiles with anything, or maybe because he is still half asleep.

\- So? asks Stiles

\- You smell a little weird says Scott frowning

\- Do you have any urge to kill me? inquires Stiles

\- No… hesitates Scott still finding his scent off

\- Dude! You don't want to kill me anymore! says Stiles all smile

\- No I don't! Scott hugs his best friend. He doesn't want to kill him anymore, that's the best news in weeks!

* * *

The morning after, finds Derek grumpy. He spent yesterday doing, pull ups and push ups, debating with himself if he should call Stiles, if only to verify that his plan worked. In the end, he decided the teen probably needed time and that he wasn't about to transform in some sort of pinning girl anyway.

A scent caught his nose, a very good scent. For a second his eyes turn blue as an unusual feeling of comfort goes to his chest. "Stiles" he thinks.

He goes to open the door, disappointed to find no one. Then he looks to the floor and sees a basket. He can smell blueberry pancakes and chocolate sauce. He actually smiles fondly pinking up the V shaped thank you card. "I guess it did work" he thinks to himself.

* * *

The next few weeks are uneventful in Beacon Hills, at least on the supernatural front. Scott calls a Pack meeting just before the full moon, it's more about marking the event as a pack than anything since everything has been quiet and everybody is in control.

When they arrive at the loft, Allison and Isaac are sitting in the love seats, smiling at each other. Lydia is on the chair, painting her nails and looking bored.

\- Where is Derek? asks Scott

\- Why would I know? answers Stiles a little bit to fast, as he seats on the couch.

Scott just shrugs and goes to sit with his best friend.

\- So, says Scott, since everything is cool these days, I thought we could chill and watch a movie together.

\- The notebook!

\- Star Wars! say Stiles and Lydia simultaneously.

Allison and Isaac don't seem to have listen, which leaves Scott to decide between his best friend and a glaring Lydia when Derek walks in the room.

\- I'm not watching The notebook, he says, grabbing the remote, putting Star Wars on.

Scott stares at him :

\- How… Did you anticipate a Star Wars request?

Scott looks at Stiles for support but his best friend is staring at the floor. Derek doesn't answer and sits down between him and Stiles while the film begins.

Derek smelled Stiles the minute he entered the loft. He hasn't seen him or heard from him since that night. Minus for the pancake basket. When he went to return it, Stiles wasn't home. He waited half an hour before going back to the loft where he smashed the poor thing against a wall in frustration.

This was getting ridiculous. He saw the kid more when they weren't even friends! And now that they were, well something else, he was second guessing himself each time he wanted to reach out to him. Hell, he used to wish Stiles would leave him alone and now… Well now, if he was honest, he wasn't sure he would be able to let go of him after the meeting. Just his distant scent got him so emotional he had to take a minute before joining the pack in the living room area. When he heard the mention of the Notebook, he went in tough : there was no way he was enduring a love story now.

The minute he turns the TV on, he can feel Scott's stare but he doesn't really care. He is more concerned about Stiles stillness. Stiles is never still ; well except on a certain night when a certain werewolf was holding him tight, but that isn't the moment to review those memories.

Derek wants to kiss the anxiety better, again. Will he be able to see Stiles again without wanting to kiss him from now on? Derek surprises himself by thinking he'd rather be kissing Stiles every time he sees him.

Derek sits down, his elbow on his laps and his knee touching Stiles' hoping physical contact would make him feel better, or at least not worse. When Stiles relaxes a few minutes later, Derek relaxes as well leaning in the couch, their shoulders slightly touching and his right hand tentatively reaching for Stiles'.

Stiles tenses up again. Derek will never know if it is due to his action or to Peter's interruption.

\- Nice of you to invite me, his uncle says in a snarky voice.

Derek takes the remote, puts the movie on pause, stands up, goes to his uncle, gives him the biggest punch in the jaw and goes back to the couch to turn the movie on again.

\- What was that for? Isaac asks

\- Paige, Stiles mumbles between his teeth, leaning into Derek's touch and patting his lap without looking at anything except the tv.

Peter stares at Stiles then at Derek.

I see, he says under his breath, I will be going then.

* * *

A few days later, Stiles is at Scott's playing video games. He is spazzing like always, his right leg is like an independent limb who can't stop buzzing and he cannot concentrate. The Call Of Duty is not strong enough to pull him from his thoughts nor Scott ranting about the new japanese girl, showing he is finally getting over Allison.

Stiles is lost. Of all possible scenarios, he has never foreseen this one. He was supposed to make Lydia Martin fall for him in a 10 years plan. Yes, he was gonna indulge himself some side affairs, to be... you know, ready for her… But know he is…confused? No confused isn't even the right term. He is numb. And every time he begins to try understand what he is feeling, what he wants, every time he is frozen.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know what to think, what to do, what is next. He just doesn't know anything anymore. He is stuck. He has no plan and no idea how to formulate one. He doesn't even know what direction the next step should take ; and it is so very frustrating that the only way to keep the panic attacks away is probably to ignore the problem until it goes away. Plain and simple Stilinski avoidance technique.

\- Dude, what are you doing? asks Scott

\- Stiles looks up at the screen, he grasped at the controller so tight that he is shooting endlessly at a wall.

\- Shit, sorry; he mutters

\- Ok, what's going on? the alpha interrogates his best friends, standing in front the tv.

\- Nothing, it's 'll good, answers Stiles stretching his neck trying to get a view of the game.

\- Are you…. are you still mad at me for the beatings? hesitates Scott looking at the floor.

\- What? No man, I know it wasn't your fault! Says Stiles sitting straight again.

\- Then who's was it? Scott asks looking Stiles in the eyes

\- No one's… it was… it's okay now… he mumbles eyes half closed.

\- Stiles? Says Scott a bit louder

\- LET IT GO SCOTT! Stiles says standing up signifying his best friend he should not push the issue.

\- Alright, alright, says Scott picking up his controller and gesturing for Stiles to sit back down.

Once he is sat down again, he puts the game back on and adds :

\- Wanna talk about how Derek was practically grooming you the other night and you let him?

Scott's eyes aren't leaving the tv. He hears the sound of a controller meeting the floor and of a door being slammed shut.

Hidden in the tree line across the street, a grumpy werewolf is frowning.

* * *

\- So Malia? Isaac asks as he arrives in the locker room before Lacrosse practice.

\- What about her? aks Stiles. Are you wondering if she is into werewolves with a scarf fetish? Although I thought Allison was the one you would want to take on your knitting lessons!

\- I don't know what you are talking about and I wouldn't dare, answers the werewolf.

\- You should have this conversation with Scott, says Stiles pointing at his best friend.

\- No, Isaac, says a bit too fast. I mean, since Malia showed up in school she seems very interested in spending time with you.

\- She is just appreciative of the fact that I helped pulling her off the woods, shrugs Stiles without stopping putting his Lacrosse gear on.

\- Yesterday she yelled at Scott that he ruined her life by forcing her out of her coyote form! answers Isaac

\- She just needs a friend to help her with the transition; says Stiles going out on the field.

* * *

Since Malia showed up to his place to study, Stiles is replaying what Isaac said in the locker room. He also can't help thinking about what "study sessions" used to mean for Scott and Allison. Maybe it was life giving him a chance to make the problem go away.

So he sits with her on the bed instead of on the floor. He smiles when their shoulders are touching and he follows her when she ends up lying down in an attempt to reach for a textbook.

When she turns her head to look at him when he explains that if hunting techniques are valuable survival skills, graduating high school would also come in handy, he turns his head towards her as well. When she leans in for a kiss, he doesn't fight it. He kisses her back. And when her tongue slides on his lips, he opens his mouth and rolls on his back so she is on top, straddling his hips with her legs.

A weird sound is heard on the street. The neighbor's cat met a pair of very angry and shining blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

\- This is wrong, says Malia breaking the kiss.

\- Well, thank you! replies Stiles

\- I can't feel any mating potential, Malia goes on visibly surprised.

\- You sure know how to make someone feel like a man, says Stiles running a hand through his hair.

\- I thought... because of your scent... continues Malia like she didn't hear him, but something is off, something is missing, I can smell home and companionship but I don't feel...

\- I know, cuts Stiles, I don't feel it either, and I can't, for the life of me, believe that Mister-Grumpy-Eyebrows turned me gay.

* * *

When Derek reaches the loft he is almost shifted, hell, if he were in the preserve he would probably go full wolf and run for a few hours. Instead, he throws chairs against the wall. He is about to crash the third one when he hears the sneaky voice of his uncle :

\- Girlfriend trouble?

Derek, still with extra facial hair, growls.

\- Oh, right, you're switching teams, Peter continues in the same tone, stands up from the couch and goes to sit down on the fourth chair facing Derek and says :

\- Go on, nephew, tell me what that annoying boyfriend of yours did this week.

In the switch of a light, Derek is grabbing his uncle and throwing him in the living room area yelling :

\- He is not my boyfriend!

\- Are you two engaged already? I can't see the Sheriff agreeing to that any time soon! replies Peter while a very pissed off Derek is marching towards him.

\- Alright, alright! says Peter hands protecting his face as Derek lifts him from the floor, don't tell me you are kidding yourself thinking there is nothing there but a good sex connection.

\- What? asks Derek releasing the older werewolf who lands on the couch.

\- Well, young Stiles doesn't have friendly issued bruises anymore, meaning he is been claimed pack, by you, if I can trust my talented nose ; and every self respected werewolf knows that that kind of thing can't be only physical, something more has to preexist for the claiming wolf.

\- And what would that be? asks Derek between his teeth

\- Well, I'm not an expert in that particular field, but I seem to recall it's called feelings, answers a glaring Peter.

Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

* * *

\- Stiles? asks Scott as he lets himself in the Stilinski house.

\- Hey man! answers his best friend exiting the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. Thank you for holding the meeting here, since it's Malia's first one I thought she would be more comfortable here.

\- Where is Derek? asks the Alpha when he enters the living room.

\- Once again, why would _I_ know? answers Stiles with a strange look in his eyes.

\- Probably packing, says Peter from behind them.

Suddenly, Malia is up from the couch, glaring at Peter with blue eyes, the older werewolf returning the favor.

\- Who are you? they say in the same time.

They face each other in a defending position while everybody else freezes.

\- Malia? murmurs Stiles

\- You smell like Stiles! says the werecoyote in a breath, her eyes now with normal color but still locked on Peter.

\- Stiles smells like Derek, answers Peter with a smirk.

\- You mean Mister-grumpy-eyebrows? says Malia thoughtful. Did you sleep with him as well?

Scotts gasps, Stiles face-palms and Peter relaxes, sits on the couch and says :

\- Since you share the smell, I guess YOU slept with him.

While Malia growls Isaac sights :

\- 'Looks like Derek had a busy couple of weeks!

Stiles goes to put the miraculously still full bowl of popcorn on the coffee table looks at Peter then Malia and says :

\- Such a beautiful dysfunctioning supernatural family.

\- What? asks Scott

\- Well, Malia has been drowned and deceived by my Derek flavored scent, which is apparently similar to hers and Peter's... begins Stiles

\- ...and we can guess Malia was adopted since born a werecoyote without either of her parents showing any sign of supernatural behavior. Finishes Lydia.

Everybody in the room goes still until, once again, Isaac breaks the spell :

\- Like we needed another Hale!

\- I need to speak with my father, Malia mumbles rushing out.

\- Deaton, whispers Peter before exiting as well.

Stiles goes in the kitchen pretending that grabbing soda is the most important thing to do at that point. When he returns in the living room and sees Scott's look he wishes he had brought whiskey instead.

\- I can smell it now, says Scott.

\- What? asks Stiles with his joking voice, despair and self deprecation? You know it's always been there right?

He sits on the couch besides Allison who gently grabs his arm.

\- Did he...make you? asks Scott cautiously

\- What? No! jumps Stiles

\- Then what? goes Scott with his I-don't-have-a-clue face.

\- He just...He wanted to help, says Stiles.

Scott's confused face is still on.

\- It was the only way for you guys to stop trying to kill me! Stiles adds waving his hands to Scott and Isaac.

\- Says who? asks Allison

\- Derek, mumbles Stiles

\- So you just jumped into bed with him because he said so? says Scott still astonished.

\- Well yeah! yells Stiles, what else was I supposed to do?

He calms down a bit, sits back on the couch, crosses his arms and says :

\- It worked, didn't it?

After a few minutes, Scott is a bit less shocked, Lydia is silent and Isaac doesn't know what to do when Allison speaks :

\- So, did you like break up with him?

\- What? No! Why? asks Stiles

\- He is leaving, provides Isaac. Could sexing someone out of town considered a superpower?

\- Look, says Stiles, it was awkward, scary and… strangely good. And that's all I am gonna say about it!

\- Well, if he is leaving town there is obviously something wrong notes Allison .

Stiles is covering his face with his hands, breathing heavily.

\- Stiles, speaks Scott still bemused by the news, you are panicking. Did he hurt you?

\- No! reacts Stiles. Yeah… I mean... It doesn't matter, I think I broke the Sourwolf and I don't know what to do about it…

\- What are you talking about? asks Allison

\- He's been… nice? hesitates Stiles, like put-on-my-favorite-movie nice. No shoving me against walls or threatening my life.

\- The real Prince charming! jokes Isaac.

Stiles doesn't answer, he is deep in thoughts staring at his own hands.

\- Everybody out! Lydia finally speaks, her look clearly stating she won't take no for an answer.

* * *

Isaac seems happy to oblige but Scott doesn't budge until Allison takes his hand and drags him out. Once they are all out, Lydia goes to sit next to Stiles, takes his hands in hers and locks theirs eyes.

\- Speak, she orders.

\- I don't know Lydia, he says looking at her but his eyes somehow somewhere else, like he is reliving that night. It's silly, but afterwards, Derek was...caring. I didn't know he was capable of being so gentle so… I stayed the night. I don't really know why...maybe it was because I didn't feel like facing my father, maybe…

\- Go on, says Lydia encouraging as his eyes drift to the couch.

\- Then he said... things, Stiles continues, nice things but it wasn't weird, it was… he said he didn't feel wrong, that it was okay.

Stiles snorts, realizing he's been holding tears. He looks at his hands locked with Lydia's and smiles at the irony. She gives him a little squeeze and asks :

\- What did you do?

\- We fell asleep I guess, and in the morning I… I bailed, he says and lets the tears fall.

Lydia is hugging him now and he doesn't need her to push him anymore, there is some sort of relief in letting it out :

\- I don't know what's going on. At first I thought it was the claiming thing making him act nice and all and that with some distance he would come back to be the grumpy/frowny sourwolf we all learned to appreciate… but I… well I guess it doesn't matter, he obviously agrees since he is leaving town.

\- And Star Wars night happened because Derek Hale is one to give goodbye presents? enquires the banshee unimpressed by Stiles' conclusions

\- Momentary relapse? tries Stiles.

Lydia breaks the hug and looks her friend in the eyes once again :

\- Do you want him to go? she asks scrutinizing him like she was some sort of banshee lie-detector. When she sees something light up in his whiskey-brown eyes she releases his hand and says :

\- I'll see myself out, drive safely.

Stiles jumps in his jeep, not taking time to think how crazy this whole thing is. When he parks in front of Derek's building in the same exact spot he did on that night, he doesn't take time to prepare what he is gonna say, he justs hops off the car and on the elevator. When he comes running out of it and into the loft he stops in his tracks : sheets on the furniture, dead silence, no sign of any personal item (like it was unusual). He is too late. Derek is gone.

* * *

 **A/N : comments are very welcomed! Last part is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Stiles is sitting against the wall, elbows on his knees, one hand supporting his head, the other one holding his phone, ready to call Derek. He is hesitating : what could he say? What would make a stubborn, emotionally constipated, taciturn werewolf come back to have a _conversation_?

Stiles straightens, flips his phone and shoots Derek a text :

 _Dude! Where are you? What's with the sheets? Are you repainting your walls? Anyway, you could have told me the claiming thing was a temporary solution! Scott and Isaac are out to get me!_

Stiles fell asleep in Derek's loft ; he's laying on his side when he is awaken by… sniffing?

\- Dad! He mumbles. Not funny, it tickles!

\- Where? A hoarse voice asks.

\- Da...Derek? asks Stiles finally breaking off his sleeping state.

\- Where did they hurt you? Asks Derek again now patting down the teenager, checking for injuries.

\- Nowhere, I'm fine! says Stiles trying to get Derek off of him while the werewolf is trying to smell any trace of blood. Stiles is finally grabbing both of his cheeks and makes the werewolf look him in the eye.

\- Derek. I'm fine. It worked. I lied.

Next thing he knows he is slammed against the wall, Derek holding him by the shirt, their noses almost touching.

\- Aanndd the Sourwolf his back! Says Siles

\- Why? demands the werewolf, ignoring the joke.

\- I wanted you to come back. Says Stiles looking over Derek's shoulder and trying to dismiss the feeling of his heart pounding in his hears.

\- Why? furiously repeats Derek pushing Stiles against the wall once more.

\- I wanted to talk? It's almost a question, like Stiles is trying to find the right answer.

\- Stiles! Warns Derek.

\- Why did you leave? asks Stiles. This time he is looking him in the eyes, seriousness and anger in his glare. Derek holds the glare for a few seconds then drops him and goes to the kitchen area.

Stiles stands up and follows him yelling:

\- Don't you bail on me Hale!

\- You did that first! says Derek turning to face him ; his eyes are shining with anger but underneath Stiles can see the hurt. Of course, Derek would have abandonment issues. Stiles feels awful, he takes a seat by the kitchen table.

\- I'm sorry, he mumbles.

\- You don't get to do that! Derek yells crashing his hand on the sheet covered table. You don't get to flee and give pancake baskets apologies! You don't get to ignore me and then to trick me into coming back! You don't get to look at me with those eyes after making out with the coyote bitch!

Derek is panting, when Stiles says in a smirk :

\- Careful, that bitch is most certainly your family.

\- What? asks Derek. He knows Stiles is not joking nor lying. He also can feel that there is a story there, so he sits down across the table and signals Stiles to start talking.

\- Turns out, Stiles chuckles, that Malia smelled you on me and mistook instinctive family links for a romantic pull. I know, I should have known better, I guess I got carried away. Anyway, it became clear when she smelled it on Peter as well.

Derek seems bemused for a minute then says :

\- I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted with her.

\- I don't want her, confesses Stiles

\- I won't stop you, says Derek looking at the table. I told you before, you decide what's next, he recalls.

\- But this is not you! Yells Stiles hands flying around. You are supposed to bully people into doing what you want!

Stiles is amazed by Derek's puppy eyes, he sighs and goes to sit closer.

\- I mean, he says more quietly, I get there is more to you than the broody armor ; but you have to help me out here, this can't be one way. Aren't you at least a bit confused by all of this?

\- Strangely not, answers Derek looking at his hands on the table, the other night, it was... simple, I don't know, it felt right. I guess I wanted to explore what was there but then it all…

\- Explore? cuts Stiles. You're 26, isn't it a bit late for experimenting with your gay side?

\- It's not what I meant, snorts Derek, enjoying it that much may have been a surprise but I don't think you being male had too much to do with it.

Stiles gives him a questioning look.

\- I think.. Derek starts, I think it has a lot to do with the fact that I know that I can trust you. I know that you won't turn against me or anyone close to me. I know that in the end you will do what's right no matter what.

Stiles is a bit taken aback. In addition of knowing that this is big coming for Derek, he realizes that he feels the same about him. The unshakable feeling that, no matter what, they will have each other's back. He used to feel that way about Scott before he left him out of his plan to take down Gerard. They are slowly getting back to that, but the only other living soul, beside Derek apparently, that he knows without a doubt that he can count on is his father.

Finding that sense of family again and risking losing it must be scaring the hell out of the werewolf.

\- Why did you leave? Stiles tries again.

\- Because of Peter, Derek says running his hands over his face.

\- What did he do this time? asks Stiles annoyed

\- He said things… answers Derek

\- And you believed him? says Stiles bemused.

\- Maybe...hesitates Derek. I mean he made a lot of sense.

Stiles nods to Derek to continue.

\- I don't really know how the claiming works, but it's about allowing someone into a pack ; it would make sense that the werewolf should at least deeply trust the claimed human long before the claiming. And I do trust you, so maybe Peter is right and there _was_ more to it, to us, on my part, before that night.

Stiles is not looking at him, he is deep in thoughts so Derek adds quickly :

\- Anyway, after seeing you with her, and my uncle basically telling me I was in love with you. I just... I needed to get away. I'm sorry.

For a minute Stiles is at a loss for words. He looks at Derek with a piercing glare. Did he just apologize for loving him? No way.

\- You won't make me believe that you, he says waving his hands at Derek, super-hot-and-broody-Sourwolf, had a thing for skinny-annoying-talkative-me **before** the supernatural-mojo-claiming came into play.

Derek grabs his hands, looks at him and says :

\- Stop selling yourself short, if you can see through a broody armor, I can pierce a sarcastic mask.

Stiles lets Derek's hands go, stands up, turns away from Derek, nervously runs a hand through his hair and leaves it to hang at his neck to turn and face Derek again, saying :

\- How could this happen? Let's go through the facts, he begins to rant. One, I'm your type being trustworthy and physically reminding you of your first girlfriend. Two, we did survive life and death situations together which would have linked us in many ways. Three, we have that cat versus dog dynamic which would make things intellectually and physically entertaining. Four, you would go for someone non psychotic and you're fitting my attraction for anything dangerous and rebellious. Five, you're perfect in the role of the strong minded asshole hiding a sensitive side that everybody knows I'm a sucker for...

Derek stands to react but Stiles doesn't let him :

\- Dude, he asks, would we have ended up together way before if it wasn't for the gay thing?

\- Are you saying we are together? asks Derek

\- I'm saying we should at least try... answers Stiles, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than he sounded.

Derek looks at Stiles like he is waiting for the other shoe to drop. He won't make a move, Stiles understands it ; if he really wants this, he's got to take the risk upon himself this time. He gets up, takes a shocked Derek's hand and drives him through the loft to the stairs.

\- Stiles, what are you doing? asks Derek.

\- Well, he answers without stopping, if I am to have a hot _boyfriend_ , I'll demand sex! Stiles swallows nervously, not looking at Derek. He is taken aback by his own bluntness ad as always the sassy comeback hides a great anxiety. But he needs to push through his fear, there is no avoiding this anymore.

Derek is more than startled by the demand _and_ by the use of the B word ; he doesn't even react and before he knows, Stiles is pushing him to his bed, straddling him and kissing the hell out of him. It's a fierce kiss, their teeth are clutching and Derek instinctively allows Stiles' tongue into his mouth. This is a kiss like he's never experienced, hungry and pressing but also emotional and caring. When Stiles breaks it, it's like he's losing something precious. He opens the eyes he doesn't know he'd closed, to see a smirk on Stiles' face just before the human takes off Derek's shirt. It is incredibly arousing.

Next thing he knows, Stiles mouth takes his again, moaning in the kiss, and his hands are all over him, touching him, caressing him starting from his hips and going up and then pinching his nipples.

He can feel his eyes turn blue as he is getting hard at the stimulation. That's when his instincts wake up, he is rolling them over while discarding his shoes and he gets control of the kiss. His hands get entangled in Stiles' shirt, pushing it up. He breaks the kiss to take it off and admires the boy beneath him. So gorgeous, so willing. He attacks his neck with his mouth, kissing, licking and gently biting his way down mole by mole while he unbuckles Stiles' belt. He is lost in the taste of the kid, and the more he goes down, the more he can smell the delicious scent of his arousal making his pants feeling more and more stretched.

Stiles is moaning, ranting encouragements and appreciation even if neither of them can make out his words. This is so different from last time, there is no more anxiety, no pressure, just desire and want, even need. He bites his lower lip in anticipation when Derek pulls down his pants and his underwear at the same time.

\- Are you sure about this? asks Derek hovering him ; I could hurt you.

Stiles smiles, he never felt this wanted and appreciated before ; besides concern looks cute on Derek's face.

\- Don't get shy on me now Hale, he teases, becoming more confident by the second, I trust you. Then he pulls him in a kiss and starts working on his pants.

Derek breaks the kiss, panting but not moving until Stiles looks him in the eyes. This look says it all, any of Stiles many words couldn't explain what was unsaid. And when Stiles can feel his resolve convince the werewolf, he pulls down his pants and underwear the same way the other did before, repositions and says in a smirk :

\- Tonight Derek Hale, you are mine.

* * *

Stiles is overwhelmed, if anyone would have told him a few weeks ago that Derek Hale, of all people, would be giving him a blow job and that he would gladly let him, he would have personally driven them to Eichen house. He barely felt the first finger and he welcomed the second one with a growl he didn't know he could make. He doesn't know when and where Derek got the lube but right now, he doesn't care. All that matters is that man giving him all that he needs, making him feel things that he didn't know could be felt.

Derek pulls out to look at **his** lanky teenager, he is amazed of the image beneath him. Stiles, head yanked by pleasure, tearing the sheets apart trying not to pull up his hips. He is determined to make it good for him, he is taking his time, even if the moans and the scent of him are arousing him so much than it takes all of his will power not to lose control, not again, not tonight, not ever. He takes a deep breath and adds a third finger.

\- Derrrekk, moans Stiles

He curls his fingers inside him, then scissors them, amazed by the kid's reactions of pleasure.

\- Oh my god! Do that again, yells Stiles

And he does, finding that special spot that makes his lover see stars. This is beginning to be too much, he is so hard, he needs to take, to claim. He positions himself, kneeling between the spread legs while Stiles his shamelessly fucking himself on his fingers.

Stiles opens his eyes when the fabulous fingers leave him. He needs more. Why isn't Derek giving him more? He catches his glare and he can see the werewolf hesitating again, shaking his head to get rid of the blue eyes. He can see how beautiful he is all sweaty muscles and very hard cock. He is denying himself, he is denying bot of them, all in fear of hurting him.

So Stiles flips them, earning a surprised yelp from the werewolf. He kisses him furiously, then murmurs at his right hear :

\- Let me. He grabs the bedhead and drowns his eyes into Derek's as he impales himself on his hard cock.

Stiles closes his eyes as Derek's flash bright blue. Derek is once again amazed, this is Stiles making the choice for himself, this is Stiles taking charge, this is Stiles, claiming him. He wants, he needs to trust up, the tightness is too much but he won't, not until his love is ready.

Stiles finally exhales and opens his eyes :

\- I told you you are mine, he says in a smirk. And, then he begins to roll his hips slightly, teasing.

\- Sssstiles… he moans in a breath.

\- Derek, Stiles whimpers, you feel so good. Then he finally begins moving, setting a steady rhythm, he is riding _his_ werewolf. So good, he murmurs again.

It's Derek's turn to pull on the sheets, to close his eyes and to be overwhelmed.

Soon, he grips Stiles' hips, moaning, trying and failing to tell the kid that he is close, so close. So he just looks him right in the eyes and for a second, time stops. They are perfectly in sync, their heartbeats are one song, their breaths are one breeze.

Stiles hands grabs his calf and Derek begins stroking his already leaking cock. Stiles breaks eye contact as he speeds the pace, thrusting hard and erratically now, burying Derek's dick deep inside him so it hits his prostate every time.

\- O yes! Derek! He yells

\- Stiles, I-I… growls the werewolf

Stiles comes on both their stomachs and he rides the aftermath of his climax as his walls are closing on the werewolf's cock. Two trusts later, he comes deep inside him screaming his name.

* * *

Stiles collapses on top of Derek. Both are panting. After a few minutes, Derek rolls them over to find a blissful smile on Stiles' face.

\- Come on, he says, let's get cleaned up.

\- You go ahead babe, I'll follow as soon as my legs come back from Lala land.

\- Babe? asks Derek raising an eyebrow.

\- Sorry... too tired to think of a suitable manly nickname right now ... not that you don't deserve it, answers Stiles eyes still closed.

Derek grabs Stiles to carry him to the bathroom.

\- Such a bully, says Stiles putting his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips.

That's how they enter the shower.

\- Come on, whispers Derek at Stiles' hear, don't fall asleep just yet.

\- I'm good here, he answers reinforcing his grip to Derek's neck.

\- Stiles, I need to make sure I didn't hurt you, says Derek

Stiles reluctantly stands, steadying himself with a grip on Derek's shoulders and looking him in the eye.

\- Derek, trust me, I'm fine, he says.

The werewolf grabs his hips, and turns him over to face the wall. Soaping up his hands, he starts washing the kid from shoulders to toes, finishing with his ass, gently caressing it. Then he spreads his cheeks and approaches his face to check for blood.

\- Derek this is embarrassing...and not so comfortable, mumbles Stiles against the shower wall.

When the hand on his back disappears, Stiles turns around to a smiling Derek

\- You're fine, he says

\- Told you! Can we go to bed now? asks Stiles

Derek consents to let Stiles out of the bathroom after having soaped his front, not forgetting to quickly wash himself, rinsing both of them and thoroughly but gently dries the human with a towel.

Stiles grabs his discarded boxers on the floor, slips them on and dives into the bed. Seconds after, arms are enveloping him in a tight embrace and legs are entangling his.

\- Derek, you do know I need to breathe right? he snorts

\- I'm not letting you leave again, mumbles Derek against his neck.

Stiles smiles and closes his eyes, soon enough both are asleep.

* * *

Stiles is flipping pancakes while Derek showers after his morning workout. The teen his happy, smiling to the angels and humming a tune from god knows where when Scott barges into the loft.

\- Dude! What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere! he pants.

\- Didn't Lydia tell you I was here? he asks conversationally

\- She did, but then Peter said Derek had already gone, answers Scott.

\- Well he came back… mumbles Stiles.

\- Why? asks the alpha, surprised.

\- For me I guess, says Stiles with a shrug of his shoulders.

\- And he is making you cook! Notices Scott angrily, closing to his best friend. Wow, you reek of him! Did he… again? What does he think? That he can use you however he pleases?

\- Scott it is not like that... begins Stiles

\- He can't do that, the werewolf cuts him off, I'll protect you, I'll just, I'll kick him out of the pack!

\- You can't do that! Says Stiles panicking

\- Look man, I don't know what spell he has you on but I can't let him do that to you, answers Scott grabbing Stiles shoulders.

\- Scott, dude, says Stiles stepping back, I know this is new, I know it will take a while before everybody wraps their head around it but I am...

\- YOU ARE NOT DEREK'S! yells Scott eyes flashing red and invading Stiles' personal space again.

A growl is heard from the other side of the room. A blue eyed, very angry werewolf soon pushes the alpha away from his boyfriend and positions himself between the two. When Scott gets up, he is on the verge of shifting.

Stiles puts a hand on Derek's shoulder :

\- It's ok Derek, he says getting in front of him and looking him in the eyes until he lets go of his attacking posture.

Then Stiles turns around to his best friend :

\- Look Scott, I know you're trying to protect me or whatever but I'm as much Derek's as he is mine.

Derek beams smiling while Scott winces unconvinced. And, Stiles continues before the alpha protests :

\- If I recall, we agreed in the light of past events, that you should trust him in the future.

\- I'm willing to trust him with hunters and rival packs, but I sure as hell won't trust him when it comes to you! yells Scott

\- Well, you will have to trust me then, says Stiles all smile but with a very determined look in his eyes.

Scott seems ashamed to be reminded of his trust issues with Stiles while Derek wears his most his smug face. This is not over but both werewolves seems to settle for now. Stiles pats Scott's shoulder and pitches Derek's ass while returning triumphantly to his pan saying :

\- Alright, time to feed the dogs then!

Minutes later, he is humming this song again, eating blueberry pancakes while his best friend and his boyfriend are glaring at each other over the kitchen table.

The end

 **A.N / I want to give a BIG thank you to Chantal La chasseuse for betaing this story ; I hope you enjoyed it and I'm really interested on your feedback so please review review review!**


End file.
